Son Of Vader
by Eva-Mur
Summary: Luke Skywalker was found by his father as a toddler when Vader was on a routine mission to the Outer Rim. Now, aged 20, he heads a peace delegation, sent to discuss peace with the Alliance. There he discovers something he didn't expect and finds himself face to face with Leia Organa, his unkown sister. Is he his father's son or is he something more?


_I've had this idea going round in my head for ages now and I've finally decided to write it down so it'll leave me alone. I was watching ESB and this just came to me._

Princess Leia Organa looked round nervously at the assembled rag-tag group of Alliance Delegates. They all looked as nervously as she felt internally, though she kept her worry from her face. It wouldn't do for them to see just how scared she was, just standing here as the Imperial Destroyers approached.

As the Executor approached.

If they could pull this off it'd be worth it though, no doubt about it. It still surprised her that the Empire had agreed to negotiate; they'd even called a temporary ceasefire, but right at this moment that didn't make her feel much better.

Briefly she wondered who would lead the Imperial delegates but she knew the answer immediately, however much she dreaded it. The Executor was Vader's ship; it had to be Vader.

'Stand clear!' shouted Wedge, still dressed in his orange piloting suit as the doors to the landing bay opened and a sinister black shuttle landed with a clunk.

The ramp lowered slowly, as if time itself had slowed down and a group of storm troopers exited first, taking up positions on either side of the shuttle, forming a corridor. Following close on their heels was six Imperial delegates, all dressed in their freshly pressed uniforms and wearing expressions of identical disgust. Just as she had expected, right down to the slightly twitching eye.

The next arrival—and the last—caught her by surprise though. A boy, no older than twenty, with fair hair darkened by an extended time in space and bright blue eyes stepped out and to her shock all the delegates and troopers bowed to him. He was obviously in charge. His uniform was different to the others, a black military uniform but it was less decorated and much more efficient. He wore a black glove on his right hand and at his waist…at his waist was the hilt of a lightsabre.

It was true then, Vader was training an apprentice. This boy had to be him. That would explain Vader's absence.

The Imperial Delegation made their way towards them and beside her Han shifted uncomfortably. She turned to give him a smile, grateful that he'd helped Kenobi rescue her; that he'd stayed with her. Sometimes she knew that without him her façade would crumble and everyone would know how lost she felt.

How lost she was without Alderaan.

She quickly switched her attention back to the Imperials, now wasn't the time or place to mourn her lost home world.

'Greetings Mon Mothma,' said the grey haired Imperial.

'Thank you for agreeing to meet with us,' answered Mon cordially.

The two exchanged a few more customary greetings as was expected. What wasn't expected was the reaction of Vader's possible apprentice.

'Oh cheer up!' said the boy and everyone turned to stare at him in shock. 'What? This is a peace talk not a funeral.'

'Of course mister…' Mon trailed off questioningly.

'Luke,' said the boy with a smile. 'Luke Vader.'

Leia reared back in shock and horror. Vader had a _son_?

'Yes,' said Luke, staring at Leia. 'I always love seeing people's reactions.'

'You read my mind!' exclaimed Leia in horror.

'You shouldn't broadcast your thoughts so loudly if you don't want them read,' retorted the boy, for he was still a boy, despite his intimidating name.

'Anyway,' said the elderly Admiral, regaining control of the situation. 'Shall we head towards the negotiating chamber?'

'Yes of course,' replied Mon quickly and she led the Imperial delegates away, most of the Alliance delegates following.

Luke however stayed behind and Leia realised a moment later with dread that apart from Han they were alone.

'I'm not going to kill you, you know,' said Luke in amusement.

'I'd rather not take that chance,' she replied.

'Honestly, what would I gain from killing you? I could, but that would be pointless.'

'Vader's son saying killing people is pointless?' quipped Han. She knew he wouldn't have been able to stay silent for long.

'Oh not at all, just killing without a reason,' said Luke. 'Now I believe we've been left behind.'


End file.
